the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Search for a Cure
Previous. Catt Hatter: *Sozo was too distracted by all the hair being blown into his face making it difficult to breathe to notice most of the trip. They came to a stop in front of the tall Library doors, he pulled the long blonde hair off of his ears and disentangled his tail before climbing on top of her head.* Not bad for a first flight. Mz.Hyde: I'm really surprised...boobs aren't very aerodynamic. I was expecting my bra to get pulled down and...nevermind! There's got to be something in here that can point us in the right direction. *She opens the door and walks inside.* Now...if I were a book about a green fog that turns people into monsters...where would I be? *She takes a few more steps forward and walks right into a giant spider web!* Ahhh! What's this doing here?! I can't move!! Catt Hatter: Mz. Hyde!? Oh no, oh no! I'm so sorry! I-whaa! *Catt's voice cried as she fell from the balcony above and into view, landing on her back a few feet in front of the immobile Mz. Hyde. She hurriedly pulled her hat down over her face.* Don't look at me! Mz.Hyde: Catt?! Is that you?! Are you a drider?! Catt Hatter: I'm hideous! My friend is stuck I don't even know what a drider is! *she cried.* An now I'm stuck in this embarrassing position! Mz.Hyde: A drider is a spider lady. I have a friend in the underground that's one! She even helped me make some of your outfits, she's a great knitter! Catt Hatter: I bet this looks better on her! *She moaned.* I look weird and disturbing! *Catt wriggled her way over to the nearest bookcase to try and turn back over, she still had her hatt covering her face.* How do you even know so many odd people? Mz.Hyde: I've got ways of getting into the underground! Anyways, Catt, I'm sure the answer must be somewhere in here! Can you please let Sozo and me go?! This is really uncomfortable!! *Mz. Hyde tries to get out, but it just ends up looking like this...* Catt Hatter: Yeah, s-sure. Just, please don't look at my face. *She pulled her hatt up to it's normal position on her head, only to pull it back down over her eyes at the sight of her friend.* M-m-mz. Hyde, why are you naked? *Sozo had gotten entangled during Mz. Hyde's struggling. He was now hanging upside down in a near total cocoon that covered his mouth. He huffed irritatedly through his nose.* Mz.Hyde: I'm not totally naked! I'm just....in a VERY small bikini with socks and boots. Catt Hatter: Why on earth would you be wearing that? It's too cold out! *She managed to get some leverage on the bookcase, and flipped herself over so she was standing vertically on its shelves.* And p-please, do stop wriggling like that. *She didn't understand it, but the sight of something caught in her (ugh) web was making her hungry. She had to get Mz. Hyde down quickly!* Mz.Hyde: I didn't choose to wear this! It just appeared on my body after my normal clothes ripped!! Catt Hatter: Yikes! We should get you some more clothes as soon as possible! *Momentarily forgetting her own appearance, Catt moved to free Mz. Hyde. Unfortunately, she had trouble figuring out how to do that. By the time Mz. Hyde was finally down, she was even more covered in webbing. It looked like a very thin, elegant, flowy gown and the edges were ragged.* Uh, sorry about the um... Mz.Hyde: It's fine..it's covered me up a little actually. Don't forget Sozo! Catt Hatter: Sozo is here? Right, you said that when you came in. *She felt a vibration through her web and looked up to see a small bundle of web and fur wriggling at the end of a few strands hanging from the ceiling.* Sozo? Mmph! *It squeaked in response.* Sozo, you, you really shouldn't struggle like that, *She said, staring up at him. Her stomach growled audibly and Mz. Hyde watched as Catt's pupils dilated, almost completely covering the normal cheery blue of her eyes.* Y-you look like a small mouthful...and I'm, very hungry... Mz.Hyde: NO! *She smacks Catt with a fly-swatter.* WE DON'T EAT OUR FRIENDS!! Catt Hatter: Ack! *Catt flinched at the impact and shook her head, her eyes returning to normal.* Uh, sorry. What was I saying? *Above them, Sozo hadn't stopped fighting his silky imprisonment.* Mz.Hyde: You were going to release Sozo! Catt Hatter: Oh yeah, *She went and climbed up to the ceiling, before dropping down next to the squirming squirrel. The vibrations went through the entire web, and the thought of lunch just hanging there made her stomach growl hungrily once again. She hung next to him, staring with wide, black eyes. She moaned.* Stop looking like an entre, won't you? I'm hungry! Mrph-ng Snrfl! *He squeaked.* Mz.Hyde: CATTTT!!!! Catt Hatter: *Catt didn't seem to hear her as she reached for the bundle suspended in her trap.* Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde flies up and smacks Catt with the swatter again.* NO! NO! NO! BAD CATT! Catt Hatter: Ack! Nga! Whaaaa! *After failing to block the barrage of fly-swatting by her newly winged friend, Catt fell the twelve feet to the floor, landing painfully on her back.* Ooowww... *She groaned.* Mz.Hyde: Sorry Catt! *She plucks Sozo from the web and lands on the ground.* Squirrels are friends, not food! Catt Hatter: Sorry, I think the spider instincts overrode my better judgement. *She flailed a bit, trying to turn over but making no progress.* Thanks for getting him down. Mumth! *Sozo mumbled through the webbing.* Mz.Hyde: *She starts trying to unwind Sozo.* Ugh, sticky! Catt Hatter: Pthe! What the heck is wrong with you!? *Sozo shouted angrily at the overturned Catt, who just looked ashamed. With tears in her eyes, she pulled her hatt down over her face again.* I'm sorry. Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde glares at Sozo.* Gee, nice job Sozo! Catt Hatter: Can it lacey! She was going to eat me for a snack! *He snapped. Failing entirely to give an intimidating glare.* Mz.Hyde: Well she didn't did she?! Catt Hatter: Only because you smacked her! When I'm my full size you can bet I'll be doing that too! *Catt was softly crying on the floor, feeling utterly pathetic and guilt ridden.* Mz.Hyde: Oh, shut up and stay put! *She sticks him back on the web and walks over to Catt.* Catt, it's okay. You didn't mean it! Catt Hatter: Hey! Let me down! *Sozo's ranting was ignored as Mz. Hyde consoled her friend.* H-how can you know? *Catt sobbed.* I'm hungry and he looked like food! All the spider part of me saw was lunch! Mz.Hyde: That's true, but did YOU want to eat him? Catt Hatter: I, I don't know! But it nearly happened to you too! You looked like food! Mz.Hyde: I'm not surprised. *She holds up her boobs.* These things are useless bags of meat. Why do men find these attractive?! They just flop everywhere! Catt Hatter: *Catt blushed brightly through her tears, hands over her eyes.* N-not like that! Like an actual meal on a plate! Why do you think I was in such a hurry to get you down? Mz.Hyde: Hey no matter the reason, I'm glad you got me down! I was....um... *She blushes a little.* I was actually...starting to like being in your web...constrained...restricted... Catt Hatter: *Her stomach growled again and she curled in on herself, embarrassed.* Please don't talk about it, I'm still hungry. Mz.Hyde: Maybe we can find you something to eat! Catt Hatter: Y-yeah. Um, *She looked down at herself, still stuck on her back. Then looked at Mz. Hyde sheepishly.* Mz.Hyde: Here, let me help you get up! *She goes over to Catt's human half and pushes her up.* Catt Hatter: Nng, thanks. *With grunting, shuffling, and some flailing, the two managed to get Catt back on all eight of her soft pink feet.* Mz.Hyde: Let's get you some food! Catt Hatter: Yeah, feed the arachnid. That's a great idea! *The squirrel piped up sarcastically.* Why hadn't I thought of that! *Catt just pulled her hatt down over her face again.* Mz.Hyde: Well if we feed her, then MAYBE, just MAYBE, she won't eat your fluffy ASS!! Catt Hatter: Sounds like something that's more likely to happen to you! Miss tall, excessive and-, and-, blonde! *Before Mz. Hyde could retort, Catt had pounced over to the web where Sozo was hanging, and tied his mouth shut before flicking his nose.* You should be thanking her for saving your life, you ungrateful bite-sized rodent! Mz.Hyde: Thank you Catt for silencing such useless chittering. Catt Hatter: *Catt stared at her hands silently for a moment before turning back to face her friend.* Uh, y'welcome. *She mumbled uncertainly.* Mz.Hyde: I can look for the answers later, right now, let's go get you a snack! Catt Hatter: '''Answers? *She asked distractedly, following Mz. Hyde to the doors. Sozo struggled against the webbing, but had no success.* '''Mz.Hyde: To fix this mess! Everyone's been turned into monsters! Catt Hatter: I guess that would explain the wings and, uh, tail. *She said, decidedly looking at the floor, or the wall as they made their way to the kitchen.* Mz.Hyde: *After a few minutes, they reach the kitchen.* Huh? This place looks...empty! Catt Hatter: '''Of people or of food? *Catt asked from behind her. Standing in the doorway, Mz. Hyde's wings blocked her view of the room. Her stomach growled again, and she caught herself drooling.* '''Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde looks all over the kitchen, but with no luck. Until she finally searches the last cabinet, and there's one last box of...* Bran flakes...I guess it's something...not very tasty though.... Catt Hatter: '''B-bran flakes are fine. *Her voice seemed oddly breathless, they hadn't been walking that fast.* Do we have any sugar? '''Mz.Hyde: Ummm let me check.... *She glides over to the sugar bowl.* Sorry, no dice. Catt Hatter: '''*All six of Catt's eyes followed her graceful movements as she stepped through the door. Her numerous long legs squeezing in only with some maneuvering.* Bother, not even brown sugar? How about milk? We've got to still have milk, right? '''Mz.Hyde: *She opens the fridge.* Nope....it's completely empty. Catt Hatter: '''Oh for-! Who went and ate everything!? Ah! *She clasped her hands over her stomach as the lack of food causes it to jab at her insides. She groaned, letting herself sink to the floor.* '''Mz.Hyde: Catt! Don't you dare die on me!!! *She takes some of the bran and shoves it in Catt's mouth.* EAT THIS!! Catt Hatter: '''Mmph! Gack! I'm not dieing, just hungry! *She pushed Mz Hyde's hand away from her spider mouth so she wouldn't bite it.* This stuff tastes like sand. *She said, munching glumly on the flakes. At least she still had human teeth.* '''Mz.Hyde: How can anyone eat this much food?! We have what? 30 people here and it's never completely empty!! Catt Hatter: '''*Catt just looked at her hungrily while shoving another handful of bran flakes in her mouth. The touch of the spider mandibles on her hand made her skin crawl.* Monsters, remember? Also, I don't think this is going to be enough. '''Mz.Hyde: But that's all we have!! Catt Hatter: '''That depends on how you look at it. *Catt's eyes were locked onto Mz. Hyde as she continued munching away at the flakes, which were over half gone now. She blinked, realising just what she had meant by what she had said. Such a lapse in self control did not bode well for her friend's safety, she needed to do something about that quick!* H-here, *she pulled her hatt off and stretched to put it on Mz. Hyde's head. It fit perfectly.* Wear this until the monster thing is over, okay? I, don't want you getting hurt. '''Mz.Hyde: Why? I can't die, so what does it matter if I get hurt? Catt Hatter: '''B-because, I- *she had been caught off guard. Such a sad question made her chest ache as she stared up at her friend.* How can you think so little of yourself? I would be sad if you got injured. I care about you and don't want to hurt you! *The flakes spent, she began gnawing at the box.* '''Mz.Hyde: But what's the hatt going to do? It only works on you! Catt Hatter:' '(Says who?) *The narrator quipped.* (Why do you think I made it so hard for someone to get their hands on it? It works on whoever is wearing it.) *Catt mumbled an agreement through a mouthful of cardboard.* Mz.Hyde: But Catt needs it! If Catt dies and Sozo's stuck as a squirrel, then she's gone! For good! Catt Hatter: '''*Catt chewed on the last bit of cardboard wordlessly. Her eyes were wide and staring as they began to turn black. * (Apparently she is more concerned with your well being than her own. By the way, you might want to get out of here.) *The narrator nodded towards Catt, who was making a slow effort to stand in the small kitchen.* '''Mz.Hyde: Holy crap, you ate the box too?! That's a lot of fiber! Catt Hatter: '''Don't see why I wouldn't, it tasted about the same. *She stepped forward.* The trouble is I'm still hungry. Think we have any more? At the very least it might buy us enough time to find some food before... *her words trailed off as she stared at Mz. Hyde in her gossamer dress of spider silk. Catt shook her head to try to clear her thoughts.* We need to find food fast. '''Mz.Hyde: Hmmmmm.... *She checks back over the remaining cabinets.* There's just flour... Catt Hatter: '''And we've got water, good enough! *Catt frantically gathered a large bowl and spoon. Her hands were shaking as she filled a wooden pitcher with water. When it was only a third full, the container slipped from her trembling fingers and thudded loudly in the sink.* '''Mz.Hyde: Here I'll get it! *She reaches into the sink and grabs the pitcher. She refills it and pours the water into the bowl.* Catt Hatter: 'Th-thank you. Now we, now we just need the flower. *She said breathlessly.* It would be better with salt, but this will have to do. *Mz. Hyde could see Catt's fangs as she fought to stay in control of her unnatural instincts. They were screaming at her that there was a much more delicious meal ''breathing right next to her! So close, it would only take a bite... Catt shook her head, but the thoughts remained.* '''Mz.Hyde: Ooooo! Maybe we can make biscuits!! Catt Hatter: '''Unless there's baking powder, we'll just be making a bunch of rocks. *She explained as she scooped up a handful of the semi-dough mixture and shoved it in her mouth. The sound it made in her mouth reminded her of how her new pink spider toes sounded on the floor, and she visibly shuddered.* '''Mz.Hyde: Yeah.... *She notices her shuddering.* Yeah, I'm cold too... Catt Hatter:'' *Maybe I could wrap you in more silk? An unsettling voice hissed in Catt's mind. She swallowed the bland paste and picked up another handful.* Maybe, maybe try wrapping a tablecloth around your, your shoulders? *She could feel her fangs twitching and hurriedly stuffed the dough in her mouth.* '''Mz.Hyde:' Yeah...that thing's not getting used. *She sees a small one and wraps it around her.* Catt Hatter: '*Maybe that had been a bad suggestion. Seeing Mz. Hyde wrapped up like that was only making her appetite worse. Catt didn't realise she'd been staring at her while she ate the dough. ''You look good enough to eat! The voice hissed again. She didn't like the way it spoke about her friend, no matter how much she looked like a burrito!* '''Mz.Hyde: This was a great idea Catt! Now, you eat up while I head back to the library and look for clues! Catt Hatter: 'Y-yeah, *Catt gasped between frantic mouthfuls, disgusting, but infinitely better than- She blinked, and found she had moved to block the door. When did..? ''I bet Mz. Hyde tastes better than the flour mix... ''Not my friend! There's more than enough to go around, just a bite couldn't hurt... It would hurt her! ''Not if she was unconscious. I...no! ''I want '''meat!*'' Mz.Hyde: Catt? What's wrong? Catt Hatter: '''I'm a half spider person who thinks you'd taste better than the flavourless dough. *Staying still was getting harder and harder. Why hadn't the bran flakes or dough mixture done anything to slake her appetite? It seemed to have only made it worse!* That's what's wrong. *She was quivering all over, fighting hunger and predatory instinct to protect her dear friend.* '''Mz.Hyde: What should I do?! Catt Hatter: '*Catt leaned in 'til they were nose to nose, her black marble eyes bored into Mz. Hyde's emerald green pools. Her voice hissed past her twitching fangs as she spoke.* ''Run. '''Mz.Hyde: ......OK! *Mz. Hyde squeezes by Catt and runs out the door.* Catt Hatter: '''*Catt stayed standing in the doorway for as long as she could before finally blacking out.* '''Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde, not seeing Catt back out, locked the door behind her.* I'm sorry Catt...but I know that you wouldn't want to hurt anybody. I'll fix this...I promise. *She turns and heads down the hall to the library.* It is assumed that Mz. Hyde found a cure and the Society returned to normal. Obtained From Let's Get Spooky! Category:Main Plot Category:Halloween Special: Monster Mash